Memories
by DarkAngelForever
Summary: There was something about those eyes. They looked so familier and something about them made me feel relaxed, like everything is going to be okay.
1. Chapter 1

Memories It´s was a dark and cold night. You could barely hear anything except a pair of footsteps walking silently through the streets. The person walking was a girl. She had black, red and blond hair going down to her chest, her eyes where a mix of purple and red and she was about 1,70 cm. She had pale skin. She had a black and red shirt on with black shorts and demonia boots.

She was walking fast through the streets of domino, she remembered what they said on the television a week ago. And to be honest she was terrified.

_Flashback_

_On the last few days the police have found young girls around the age of 12 and 18 sexually abused by men that the police suggest are 25 years or even older. Six of this girls were found died will four are in the hospital and getting the treatment the need. This is a warning to people, don´t go outside when it´s late. _

_A boy around the age of 15 had heard everything they said and after a will he couldn't stand to hear it, he came in to the living room and turn the TV of. He looked at the person sitting on the couch, she looked a little bit afraid. She was 16 years, she just looked blankly at the TV screen. The boy stood there for a will looking at his best friend until he finally said "Yami are you okay? She then took her eyes of the black TV screen and looked back at him and answered. "Yeah I´m fine you don´t need to worry about me Yugi". She smiled with a gently smile. Yugi smiled back "Ok but just so you now, you don´t need to worry about those men on the TV ok? He said. "Yeah yeah I know" she said back to him._

_Flashback ends _

Will she was thinking back she had started to walk faster, she could see the house that she had lived in sense her parents had stopped caring about her when she turned 8. She remembered being scared and alone until grandpa Solomon found her and took care of her. And if she wouldn´t been found, she would never have met Yugi and his friends. It was 8 years ago, 8 long years have passed after that day and everyone have become great friends.

Yami was lost in her thoughts like always. And before she knew it she was dragged in to the alley, before she could even scream a hand covered her mouth. She was pushed roughly against the wall, only then she opened her eyes and saw that there were three men standing in front of her. The one that was holding her against the wall he had brown hair and green eyes, the one to the left had blond hair and brown eyes, the one on the right had black hair and blue eyes that where dark with lust. Actually all three of them had eyes filled with lust and they looked at Yami like a wolf ready to eat it´s pray. You could see the tears in Yamis eyes that were starting to fall down on her cheeks. The men just smirked at her. The guy with the brown hair said "Well looks like we found a pretty good looking girl for us." "Fuck yeah we did, and she looks tight as hell to." The blond guy said and looked up and down Yamis body.

"Yugis pov"

I stare at the clock anxiety waiting for the minutes to go by. She should be home by now! She shouldn´t be out this late! I yell to myself. The clock is already 22:15 what´s taking her so long! I sigh I hope she´s ok, I mean after that thing on the news I have become a little bit overprotective over her, after all she is the closest thing I have to a sister. The thing is that Yami have always drawn the attention of the guys. Is not like she wants to, it`s just the way she is, after all she is a skinny girl with big breast and all. I sigh again and walk to my mirror and looks at myself. I and Yami have almost the same hair just that my hair is pointing upwards and it´s star shaped. My hair is black with purple tips and I have blond bangs going down covering my eyes a little bit. I`m a short guy maybe around 1,60 cm, I don`t have any muscle or maybe just a little bit. And like Yami I also have pale skin. After just standing there and looking for a while my mind finally comes back to reality, I look at the clock and sees that it`s 22:25 and Yami is still not home. Maybe I should go and look for her.

"Yamis pov"

Why me? Why did this need to happen. The men had started to tear my clothes of, I felt the tears flow down on my cheeks. The blond guys dirty lips on my own, the other two where kissing my neck. I felt the guys tongue on my lips forcing me to open my mouth. I closed my eyes, I didn´t want to see what there were doing to me. All of a sudden I hear a scream. I opened my eyes and sees that the three men are not there anymore, instead there is a different men standing there. I look at him closely and noticed that he almost looked like Yugi! The different was that this man was dark skinned, he's hair looked like Yugis except that Yugi had purple tips not red and Yugi didn´t have three extra bangs that where pointing upwards. He wore black leather pants with a tight black shirt on and to top it all of he had a dark red jacket on. Then I saw his eyes! Eyes Is where crimson colored and there was something about his eyes that felt so familiar.

Like I have seen them before and somehow they made me feel relaxed, just by looking at them it felt like everything is going to be okay. Again I got lost on my own thoughts so I failed to noticed that the man where walking towards me. All of a sudden I felt a jacket drape over me, I looked up and my eyes meet with crimson ones. It was just for a quick second then I looked down again, I felt my cheeks getting warmer. I was probably blushing like crazy right now, but after all I am sitting here in just my underwear. Then the man put his hand on my shoulder and I panicked.

Maybe he isn´t what I thought he was, maybe his just like them. Some guy how just what to rape girls for fun. I thought to myself. He took his hand of my shoulder and put it on my forehead instead. All of a sudden I felt a warmed going throw my body and I relaxed again.

I felt the hand go away and my world went black I saw nothing. The last thing I heard was someone calling out my name before my world went blank.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own YuGiOh! Contains rape, violence and swearing. Also fem Yami, fem Ryou and fem Marik.

/Thinking/

"Yamis Dream"

_Darkness everywhere, no light, no life. A girl was walking through this darkness, a girl named Yami. /Where am I?/ /Am I dreaming or not?/So many questions but no answer. All of a sudden she heard a cry, she looks everywhere but couldn´t find the person that was crying. Yami kept on walking and for every step she took the crying was getting louder. Then she sees a light, it was a weak light but at list it was something. Yami started to run towards the weak light and the closer she got the bigger the light become. Then she stopped, she saw a person sitting on the grown crying, Yami just stood there and stared at the person crying. She looked at the person closely and saw that it was a girl, the girl was wearing a gray dress. She was also really skinny. But the weird part was that the little girl looked just like her but a smaller version. Just when Yami was going to say something she saw a person walking towards her or them. She looked at the person and relist that it was the same guy that had helped her before. _

"_Could you please tell me where I am?" Yami yelled out. But the man just kept walking like nothing had happened, even the girl that was crying didn´t notice. It was like she was just a shadow. Suddenly the man stopped walking he looked to the right and saw the little girl. He walked up to her and gave her his jacket. The girl stopped crying and looked up towards the man in front of her, she just stared at the jacket that the man was offering her. The man then sat beside her and put the jacket over her shoulders and said "Why Is a young girl like you out this late?" _

_Yami who had just stood there and watch those two reacted on the man's voice. The voice was deep and firm but there was still a kindest in his voice. A kindest that made you feel relaxed. /And why those it sound so fucking familiar!/ Yami thought. All this questions that she needed an answer for. _

_All of a sudden Yami heard the small little girl answer. "I don`t have a family to go home to, I have nowhere to go." The man looked at the girl and relist that new tears where starting to form from her eyes "Then why don´t you come and stay at my place, I could use some company." The girl just stared at the man, could she really trust in him. But the girl didn´t really have anywhere else to go so she just nodded to him. The man smiled and got up, then he help the little girl up. "But god how rude of me." The man said, while the girl just stared at him. The man stared back at her and smiled, and then he said "Well I can´t just go around and call you little girl, so what´s your name little one? The girl stared at him and hesitated before saying "Yami." The man smiled and said "Yami that´s a pretty name." The girl blushed and the man just took her hand and said "Well Yami my name is Atemu. And you don´t need to worry about getting hurt anymore. I promise you that I will always protect you." Little Yami just smiled and then they walked away hand in hand._

_The teenage Yami on the other hand just stood there in shock. She didn´t move, she didn´t even know if she was breathing or not. After some seconds everything went black again._

"Reality"

Her eyes snaps open and she sits ups. She looks around and realize that's she is in her room. Her boring room. She didn´t have much in her room just a table with a chair, a bookshelf with a lot of books about ancient Greece and Egypt, a bed, and a nightstand. Her walls were both dark purple and light purple. Yami lies back on to her bed and closed her eyes to get some more sleep. But then she remembered about those three men that where trying to rape her and the man that saved her. Maybe it was all just a dream, and then she looks at the chair and sees the red jacket that the man that had saved her had given to her.

She remembered about that weird dream she had about that little girl named Yami that looked like her and the man named Atemu that looked like her savior. /I at least hope that, that was just a dream/ Yami looks at the clock on the nightstand and sees that it´s already 12:18. /Maybe I should start to get up/ Yami yawn. /Or maybe not/ She closes her eyes again and falls asleep.

"Yugis pov"

I sit down on the couch in the living room and look at the clock. It showed 12:21. I have been thinking on going up to check on Yami, but I decided not to. After all I didn´t what to wake her up, she needed to rest after what happened yesterday.

"Flashback"

_I put on some shoes and a jacket and then I went out. I walked down the way Yami takes when she walks home. /Yami where are you/ I kept looking around until I came up to the ally that where only a few meters away from or house, I looked in to the ally and saw someone laying on the ground. I walked up closer and saw that it was Yami. She had a jacket wrapped around her and I saw that she was barely wearing anything. /Oh god no, please don´t tell me that she got raped/ It felt like I was going to break down and cry, but I needed to get her inside. I lifted her up bridal style and cared her back to the game shop._

_I laid her down on her bed and made sure that she was warm. After that I just stared at her for a while and wondered what have happened. I left her room and went in to my own, I lied down on my own bed and tried to get some sleep. But I couldn´t. All that was going through my mind was Yami. After an hour or so I finally fell asleep._

"Flashback ends"

"Normal pov"

The doorbell rang. Yugi got up from the couch and walked down the hallway to open the door. Yugi opened the door and saw that it was his and Yamis friends.

"Hey Yugi!" A boy named Joey said. Joey had blond hair that looked like it hadn´t been washed for days. He had brown eyes and he was always hungry. Next to Joey was his boyfriend Seto. Seto had brown hair with blue eyes and like always he looked bored as hell. "Hey guys. " Yugi said in a quiet tone. "Is something wrong Yugi, you sound so down?" Yugis best friend Ryou said. Ryou was a shy girl, she was mostly quiet. Ryou had long white hair and chocolate brown eyes. Ryou mostly had baggy clothes, she didn´t what to where tight clothes because she didn't like to show off too much. Ryou had a boyfriend to whose name was Bakura. He had white long hair and brown eyes. "Ok can we get to go inside now? I mean I didn´t come here just so I can stand outside all fucking day!" Yugi looked at the man who had said that and saw that it was Malik. Malik had crazy blond, brown hair that was all over the place. He had also tanned skin. Next to him was a very pissed off looking girl, her name was Marik and she was his girlfriend. Marik had blond hair that was a mess, just like Maliks. She had tanned skin. "Could you just be nice for one second" Malik said to him. "Nope, I don´t have any reasons to be nice to someone" He said and smirked. Yugi just rolled he´s eyes and let everyone in.

They all sat down in the living room. Marik, Seto, Bakura and Ryou sat on the couch while Joey and Malik sat on the floor. Just when Yugi was about to sit down on the sofa the doorbell rang again. Yugi sigh and went to open the door, just when he had opened the door he got a bear hug from someone. First he just stood there in shock and then he saw that it was his boyfriend Heba. Heba looked almost like Yugi just that he was a little bit taller and he had tanned skin instead of pale. "Nice to see you again Heba" Yugi said and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips. Heba just smiled and went inside. Heba and Yugi sat down on the couch. After some minutes of silence everyone started to talk about how they day had been. Ryou noticed that Yugi hadn´t said anything for some time now and he was starting to get worried. "Yugi is something wrong? You haven´t talked for a while now." Everyone stopped talking and looked at Yugi, Heba took Yugis hand in his and looked worrying at him. Yugi just smiled and said "There's nothing wrong with me, its Yami I´m thinking about." What happened to her?" Marik asked. Then Yugi started to tell everyone what had happened yesterday night. "Omg that's awful! Is she okay?" Ryou asked. "Yeah she´s fine, right now she´s in her room probably sleeping." Yugi answered. After Yugi said that you heard someone walking down the stairs, everyone looked at the girl that was coming down. She was wearing a baggy black shirt where it stood fuck you on it, black night shorts and red knee socks. Yami looked death tired even if she had slept for several hours. Yami walked lazy down the stairs, her hair was a mess but she was too tired to care. When she was at the bottom she looked over to where everyone was sitting. "Hey guys." Yami said quiet. There was a moment of silence before Heba asked silently "Yami are you okay? I mean after what happened yesterday. "Ohh that thing yeah don´t worry about that I mean I´m fine after all." She said and smiled. "What exactly happened yesterday?" Bakura asked. Yami sighed and walked over to the couch and sat down and started to tell them what happened from her point of view.

"So let me see if I get this right. A guy you didn´t know saved you, gave you his jacket and then he just disappear?" Joey asked. "Yes. But there was something about him that seemed so familiar, like I've seen him before." Yami said." Well the most important part was that nothing happened to you at list." Marik said and gave Yami a hug. Yami just smiled and hugged back. "So what should we do today?" Malik asked. "Well we could go to the mall." Ryou said. "That´s a great idea!" Everyone said, except Kaiba. Who just started to walk towards the exit. "Hey Seto where are going!" Joey yelled at him. "I have paper work to do" He said quickly. "Can´t you just wait with that" Joey whined and walked up to him. "You know that a can´t puppy, just go and have fun with your friends okay." "Why are you so boring all the time? And don´t call me puppy!" Joey said and walked back towards the others. "See you when you come home puppy." "I told you to not call me puppy!" But it was already too late Seto had already left. "How can you stand that guy?" Bakura said. "I don´t know, but are we going out or not?" Joey said.

**18:47**

"Finally were home!" Yugi said and collapsed on the couch. "God that was on hell of a day." Heba said after he had closed the door. Heba walked over to Yugi and sat down on the sofa with him. He took a hold of Yugis chin and kissed him fully on the lips. Yugi put his arms around Hebas neck and Heba put his around Yugis waist. They laid down on the sofa with Heba on top. Heba licked Yugis lips and yugi opened his mouth. After some time making out Heba heard someone clear there throat and pulled away to see Yami standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. Yami had just put away the food they had bought before getting home.

"So Heba are you going to stay over tonight?" Yami asked. "Well I kind of plan to, if it´s okay with you Yami." He said and he sounded kind of scared. "Of course you can stay her Heba. "I´m just telling you two to keep it down later today, because I would love to get some good rest." Yami said and gave both a wink. Yugi just blushed and looked away. "So should we watch a movie or something?" Yami suggest. "Sure! I would love to!" Yugi said in a cheerful voice.

**23:35**

"Yami´s pov"

After the two movies we went to bed. I went to my own while Yugi and Heba went to his. /I just hope that those two will let me sleep tonight./ I went to my closet an took out a big baggy shirt and some shorts. I took of my clothes and looked at the mirror. /Why can´t me breast be at list a little smaller./ I sigh and put on my shirt. I went to my bed and laid down to get some rest.

"Yami´s dream"

_Some boys around the age of 13 where walking through the woods, fooling around. They stopped when they saw a girl lining against the wall. They knew that girl, they had seen her before and for some reason they loved to bully her. _

"_The girl´s pov"_

_/What´s taking Atem so long? He said he would meet me by now./ "Hey Yami!" I heard someone yell. I looked up and saw who it was. /Why do they always need to pick on me./ I tried my best to walk away put they had already a grip of my wrist. /Three against one. Could they be a little bit nicer./ "What do you want!?" I yelled at them. The people that was walking past didn´t even look at what was happening. "Nothing really, we were just walking around and see you all alone. So we decided we would come and talk to you a little bit." I tried my best to get off the grip two of them had on me. But It was no use. They were too strong for me. /Why can´t they bully someone in there one age and not a 11 year old like me. Please Atem I´m scared, where are you?/ _

_I saw the guy lift his fist up and ready to hit me. But just when he was going to something took a hold of his hand. I looked up hand saw that it was Atem who stood there and he looked pissed. _

"_Normal pov"_

_The boys that had a hold of Yami _( sorry if it gets too confusing to separate the older Yami with the younger one) _let go of her and ran away. The one that Atem had a hold of looked terrified. Atem let go of his arm and the kid ran away screaming. People still didn´t look over to were the where standing. "Are you okay Yami?" Atem asked. "Yeah I´m fine Atem. Don´t worry about me." Yami said smiling and Atem smiled back at her. "Come on. Let´s go home." He said and took Yami´s hand _

"_The older Yami´s pov"_

_/Okay what did I just see? This is starting to get weird/ It´s the same thing like before. I fall asleep and then I see a light and now I´m here. I saw everything that happened and right now I´m following bout of them. I have tried to talk to them but no one notice, hell I even tried to touch the girl that looked like me but my hand just went right through her. So instead I just decided to see where they were going. I was walking some meters behind them. I saw how they were talking and laughing together. /They have been walking forever now! I wonder if were soon there?/ _

_After a while we came up to a big house, or it looked more like an old mansion. They lived quite far away from the city. The gate in front of the mansion opened and they went inside while I was some steps behind. Bout of them went inside the mansion but right when I was going to go in, I white light went through my eyes and then I woke up._

"_Reality"_

She sat straight up and took a deep breath. /Is this really happening? It feels like someone is trying to show me something./ She thought to herself. Shaking away that feeling Yami looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:35. I wonder if Yugi and Heba is up yet? She said to herself. She wasn't tired so instead of lying in bed all day, Yami got up to check if the other two was awake. She walked out of her room and went to Yugis. She opened the door slowly and stock her head in and saw Yugi laying with his head on Hebas chest. She couldn't help but to smile to herself. Closing the door slowly so it wouldn´t wake them up she walked downstairs. /Maybe I should make some breakfast for all of us?/ Which she did.

Yami heard someone walk downstairs and turned around to see Heba standing there. His hair had fallen down from it's usually position and his eyes where almost falling back to sleeping mode again. "Hey and good morning." Yami said with a cheerful voice and a big smile. "Morning. How can you be so cheerful this early in the morning?" Heba said slowly and looked at Yami. "I don´t know I guess that´s just who I am." Heba was just about to say something else but stopped himself. "So what are you doing Yami?" "Breakfast. Can you go and get Yugi and tell him that the breakfast is done?" Yami asked. "Sure." And then Heba went to go and get Yugi.

"Yami´s pov"

After I told that to Heba started putting everything at the table. After that was done I leaned against counter with my back facing the door to the kitchen. I never noticed that Yugi had walked in and he poked me on the shoulder, which made me jump and get a little bit scared. I turned around and saw Yugi with a big smile on his face and then he said to me. "It smells delicious Yami! You always cook the best food ever!" I just smiled at him. "Are you okay Yami? You usually aren´t this quit. Have something happened?" Yugi said with a worried face. I looked at him and said. "Relax Yugi I´m all fine really. I´m just a bit tired that´s all." /God I hate lying to him./ "Okay if you say so." He said back at me. "How long are you two really planning to talk exactly?" Heba said from the table. He had already taking food for himself and started to eat. I laugh and took a place at the table at the other side of Heba, while Yugi sat next to him.

It was quit for some minutes no one of us said a thing. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain against the back of my neck. I looked up and saw that Yugi and Heba starred behind me with wide eyes. I was scared to look but I did. I turned around and saw someone standing there with a cloth covering there face. That´s all I saw before I got hit and heard a scream.

Chapter two all done.

I don´t know if I will continue with the story because I can´t find any more inspiration anymore. But I promise I will at list try my best ^-^


End file.
